


Book Commentary: Frindle

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [53]
Category: Frindle
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Frindle

  * So, Nick’s a troublemaker? class clown? prankster? something?
  * No, but the whole “tropical island in the classroom” bit sounds fun.
  * I’m guessing Janet’s going to be the best friend in all of this?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
